A Dental Dilemma
A Dental Dilemma is the 95th episode (32nd in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis The plot is about King Dedede and Tuff suffering from toothaches and having to see Yabui about getting their cavities filled, despite both of them being very squeamish about it. Dedede eventually orders a monster, Hardy, to do the job anyway as usual since he doesn't want to see Yabui, but he is just as scared about it, if not more. Hardy treats everyone, and puts a drill near Tuff's cavity, but doesn't drill the tooth. It just scares off the things that caused the cavity. Dedede wanted his cavity fixed another way, so Dedede flees from Hardy. Hardy goes crazy when he realizes that Kirby has no teeth, and ends up being blown away, so Dedede ends up at Yabui's screaming his lungs out when he gets the treatment the hard way. Episode Summary The episode starts with Chief Bookem having his cavities drilled, but he doesn't want to have them drilled. Escargoon has a toothache as well. Kirby puts his hand by his mouth and it makes him look like he has toothache. Escargoon is having his tooth drilled. Then, Yabui starts to pull them out with a pair of giant pliers, but Dedede suggests that he gets it with the drill. Honey, Spikehead, and Iro begin to laugh at Escargoon. But Tiff says to them, "You don't know what the pain's like." Kawasaki, Gus, and Mayor Len Blustergas are also waiting patients. Mayor Len Blustergas uses joke teeth to fool the dentist into thinking he's got a toothache. Once Escargoon comes out, they go to Tuggle's grocery store. King Dedede takes things that have a lot of sugar in them. (The Japanese version has candy, chocolate, caramel, cookies, cinnamon rolls, and melon bread.) Escargoon is concerned about his Majesty's teeth. Dedede thinks that Escargoon's just jealous because he can't eat all the things he likes. Escargoon asks Tuggle if the toothbrushes are in front of him. The Cappy shows him many toothbrushes, including a toothbrush with a rounded disk-like tip. But King Dedede thinks that people get cavities by using toothbrushes. In Castle Dedede's dining room, Tuff finishes his tea and is about to go to bed, but Tiff tells him to brush his teeth. When it's tooth brushing time, Tuff brushes his teeth for a few seconds. Once he heads off to bed, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like find that Kirby is still brushing his "teeth." the dentist]] The next day, both the king and Tuff wake up with cavities. They are sent to the dentist's office. They start arguing about who goes first when Yabui walks out and claims that Dedede has to go first. Dedede tries to escape but Yabui presses a button chaining Dedede to his chair. Yabui then prepares his drill. Dedede gets so scared that he somehow breaks free. He sees a jar of painkillers and eats them all. The pain of the cavity suddenly goes away. Dedede happily walks out of the office feeling better. Tuff goes with him. But Tiff warns the king that the pain medicine is temporarily. Later that day, however, the pain returns right after Dedede finishes his dinner. Dedede gets so frustrated that he calls Nightmare Enterprises and orders a dentist monster, Hardy. Hardy, however, does not use numbing, and chases Dedede around the castle. Dedede runs into Tuff and Hardy grabs him instead. Tuff screams in pain, but in few seconds he leaps out, his tooth now repaired. It then chases after Dedede. Dedede asks Kirby to fight the monster. Kirby sucks up the monster's drill and becomes Tornado Kirby. Kirby easily blows away the monster. The next day, everyone happily watches Dedede having his teeth drilled. Changes in the dub *The wine bottle on the table when Kirby, Tiff, and her family are all eating dinner was airbrushed out in the 4Kids dub along with all the cups of wine's color texture being changed from red to a dark orange possibly to resemble another drink. Oddly, when King Dedede and Escargoon are eating dinner after seeing the dentist, the wine bottle and the cups of wine are left unedited. *After finding Tuff in the balcony, Kirby calls out Tuff's name in the Japanese version, but not in the English dub. *The little signature on the poster on the bottom right corner behind King Dedede when he's in Yabui's office sitting down was airbrushed out, but the signature can be seen a few scenes before. *The boss germ's voice differentiated in the Japanese and English versions. In the original Japanese version, his voice sounded rough. In the 4Kids dub, his voice is played in both regular and low pitched tracks at the same time. *When King Dedede tells the N.M.E. Sales Guy that he needs a dentist in the dub, the N.M.E. Sales Guy questions if there isn't already a dentist in Dream Land. In the original Japanese version, the N.M.E. Sales Guy asks if Dedede means a dentist for a cavity. Errors *When Tuff says that Escargoon should've brushed more often, everyone there laughs at that comment except Tiff. However in the 4kids dub, only Kirby, Tuff, and Honey can be heard laughing. * At the very beginning of the episode, when Chief Bookem is sitting down in one of the seats in Yabui's office, one can clearly see a poster which looks like a diagram of the interior of a Cappy on the wall behind him. But in the next scene, the poster isn't seen at all when it shows everyone in the room, and then the poster appears again in the next scene. Gallery Hardy2.jpg|Hardy chasing King Dedede. Hardy3.jpg|Hardy operating on Tuff's teeth. Trivia *Because of how scared young children are at meeting the dentist at first, this episode was removed from the original showing in the US (although it was meant to encourage children to brush their teeth and go to the dentist if they have a cavity). It aired 95th in the US, after The Thing About the Ring. In addition, many dubs (including the Italian version, which only skipped this episode and Kirby 3D) skip this episode due to the fears of children. *Michael Haigney originally stated in an interview that the Fox Network would not let it air the episode "A Dental Dilemma" because it shows dentists in a bad light and could scare children (although it was meant to encourage children to brush their teeth and go to a dentist if they thought they had a cavity). This applied to all other countries that used the 4Kids dub as well. The episode did eventually get dubbed, but it was aired under a third season, along with some other episodes in the line-up. *On the Kirby TV Channel, A Dental Dilemma was the only episode so far to have a scrolling credit instead of one that changes slides. *In the Japanese version, there is one part where Lady Like says that if Tuff goes to Yabui, then she would buy a CubeGame for him. The CubeGame is likely based on the Nintendo GameCube console, with the words switched. *This episode proves that Kirby has no teeth. it:A Dental Dilemma ja:歯なしにならないハナシ